


i think of you and i'm not afraid

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's gone<br/><i>but you just want him back</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i think of you and i'm not afraid

**Author's Note:**

> So, would you believe I don't actually like Spitfire? :P  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title and inspiration come from "Over You" by Miranda Lambert.
> 
> Disclaimer: All I own's the poem.

you miss him  
so  
so  
much  
.  
sometimes  
you had wished he was gone  
you wanted to split up  
but now  
he's gone  
 _but you just want him back_  
your place feels so empty  
with only one person and a dog  
trying to fill it up  
trying to make it feel warm again  
make it feel like home again  
but it's just not the same  
.  
there's someone else wearing his costume  
and using his name  
(and you can almost pretend that it's him)  
you want things to go back to normal  
but no matter how much you can deny it  
the truth remains  
[unlike him]  
your life will never be the same  
{change isn't always bad  
but this feels like just a change for the worst}  
still  
you've just got to go on living  
for someone who can't  
anymore


End file.
